warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hysteria
} | info = *Overcome with rage, Valkyr unleashes a pair of energy claws and becomes immune to all damage and status effects. Normal attacks deal 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 base damage within 2''' meters. Wall attacks and slide attacks inflict '''300 / 375 / 600 / 750 base damage for each strike. Aerial attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 base damage, and slam attacks inflict 300 base damage within 5''' meters. Attacks have a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 50% critical chance and a 10% status chance. Additionally, Valkyr is healed for 1% / 2% / 4% / 5% of the total melee damage she inflicts. **Base damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Base damage is affected by Power Strength and the Melee Combo Counter, while the lifesteal is not. **Hysteria is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), elemental damage, physical damage, faction damage, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), critical damage, critical chance, status chance, attack speed (e.g., Berserker), and range mods. ***Hysteria's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Charge, Pressure Point, and Intensify, the normal attacks of a rank-3 Hysteria will have 2.8 1.3 910}} base damage. ***Range mods do not affect the radius of slam attacks. ***Hysteria is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 1600% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted melee finishers inflict 6400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Finisher damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 125%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by Finishing Touch. **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. **Hysteria's innate lifesteal is calculated from the total damage of Valkyr's melee attacks after resistances are applied. Hysteria's lifesteal is also additive when combined with other sources of lifesteal (e.g., a maxed Life Strike and a rank-3 Hysteria will yield 25%}} lifesteal on channeled hits). **Status immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns, staggers, and Nauseous Crawler paralysis. ***Certain attacks will still push Valkyr away, and shock waves will cause her to bounce into the air. However, these attacks will not force Valkyr to the ground. ***Statuses that were already active when Hysteria was cast will not be removed. However, Valkyr will be immune to their damage regardless. ***Valkyr is not immune to Commander teleportation, Regulator minimap disruption, Cryofloors, Tar-Mutalist MOA slows, or Swarm-Mutalist MOA screen hazing. **While Hysteria is active, its claws are the only weapon Valkyr can use. However, her other powers can still be cast normally. *Valkyr emits an aura with a radius of 5''' meters around her while Hysteria is active, and '''30% of the total damage she ignores is stored. If any enemies are within this aura when Hysteria is deactivated, Valkyr will be dealt 25% of all stored damage as damage. **Damage percentages are not affected by Power Strength. **Stored damage is calculated from the total damage Valkyr ignores before resistances are applied. **The amount of stored damage can be monitored at the top right of the HUD under Hysteria's ability icon. **Aura radius is affected by Power Range. **Highlighted enemies become unmarked if Valkyr moves out of range, negating the damage taken when Hysteria expires. *Hysteria consumes 2.5 energy per second while active, and will remain active until either Valkyr's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by casting it again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Valkyr cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores, Energy Siphon, or Trinity's Energy Vampire while Hysteria is active. However, collecting Energy Orbs will still replenish energy normally. *Hysteria comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Hysteria increases in rank. *Has a cast time of 1''' second, affected by Natural Talent. **Despite being classified as its own weapon, Speed Holster will have no effect on casting speed. However, it will affect Hysteria's 'unequip' animation, played upon its deactivation. |stance = |tips = *There may be a dark red hue for the duration of Hysteria, making it difficult to see enemies. This is especially problematic if Infested Parasites are nearby. **Turning 'Color Correction' off in Options > Display can alleviate this issue. *Her invulnerability can be taken advantage in reviving teammates in trade of not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. **This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. *It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animations may miss a lot. *Players who suffer low FPS (Frames per second) may want to avoid attack speed boosts, such as Warcry, while using Hysteria. High attack speeds can result in a loss of DPS as melee attacks are "semi-automatic". *Narrow Minded is recommended when building this skill. While it increases the efficiency of the ability significantly, the mod will also reduce the vulnerability radius of Valkyr's Hysteria. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces aura radius to '''1.7 meters and energy drain to ~'0.887' energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 0.625 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases aura radius to 11.75 meters and reduces base damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to 710. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 4.375 energy per second. |bugs = *Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. *Attacks outside the vulnerability radius of Hysteria are still counted to the damage received in the Hysteria status, however these additional points do no effect at the end of the duration. *If only a melee weapon is equipped in the player's loadout, casting Hysteria while holding either a Codex or Synthesis Scanner will cause Hysteria's attacks to instead use the equipped melee's quick-attacks, while also rendering both combos and blocking unusable. }} See also * Valkyr de:Hysterie ru:Истерия Category:Valkyr Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11